Facing The Past-Continuation-
by PikaPalAllDaway
Summary: Hey guys! This is my continuation of Facing The Past By KingFatMan25. He/She Has not updated in ages so I decided to continue it. Please read his beginning before going into this story! It's really good and this won't make sense without reading the first four chapter written by him/her. THANKS TO idotpart1 FOR BETA-ING THE CHAPTERS! :)))))
1. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confrontation

"Ash," everyone breathed out. Ash hadn't been seen in years, everyone presumed he was dead after all these years. Now he was back, and seemingly much stronger. Ash's mother made the first move.

"Ash!" His mother called out smiling jovially. She had missed her son, so very much. She just wanted to find a better path for him, so he could successfully live a life, maybe even have a family in Pallet. When he left though, she was heartbroken and fell into depression. She took a few shaky steps towards him slowly opening her arms into a hug. Much to everyone's surprise, Ash's eyes narrowed and glared, warning her to stay back. She took another hesitant step. His eyes flashed blue for a second. Everyone cringed, preparing for the worst. Nothing happened. Taking it as a sign, Delia ran to her son with arms wide open. Ash just simply stared at her. A few feet away from Ash, Delia crashed into something. She stumbled back surprised. Now visible, a blue shining barrier stood between Ash and his company and the competitors. It flashed blue before turning invisible again.

Ash spoke, deep and heavenly, "I prefer to be separated from people who are….beneath me. Exception of Goodshow, and the Elite Four. I believe we are right on par. Some more than others." He shared a quick glance with Cynthia who shot a small smile at him before going back to her calm demeanor. "Now, about that battle," he drawled the sentence out. He was about to make a wave of energy to reveal the stadium, but May interrupted him. "What happened to you?" she questioned, shocked and scared. She had the faintest blush on her face, masked by her still pale face from the previous attack. Who could blame her? Ash had changed. In the place of a scrawny kid, stood a tall muscular man with blue highlights and eyes. His face was more angular with defined cheekbones and a hard jaw. He had an aura of confidence and was gorgeous. Even she would admit it. The biggest change though, was the eyes, gove was the warm, caring, amber eyes. Instead, there were blue, glowing eyes that were hardened and cold, as if they would freeze you if you get too close.

"I believe you have yourself to thank for that." He said pointedly, miffed that he got interrupted. "Who will be battling me?" he continued making the wave of energy and summoning the battlefield again."

Lance stepped up and announced, "Me."

Ash nodded, "Very well, Mewtwo shall be the referee. Handicap match, six-on-three."

Everyone was openly surprised at the revelation. Wasn't the handicap a bit much. Both of them walked to their trainer boxes. Lance stood confident, his cape billowing in the open stadium. Ash stood eyes closed, he grabbed a blindfold and covered his eyes. Some people gasped, but no one spoke up. His cloak picked up a little wind. He let out a loud cab whistle and waited for a moment. A yellow blur appeared onto the battlefield. As it stilled, it revealed a stilled Pikachu, giggling, licking his paws and slicking his hair back. Going down on fours, Pikachu sparked with a menacing glare.

Lance cocked an eyebrow at the sudden personality change, but knew pikachu was coming. He kissed his pokeball and tossed it up. "Aerodactyl! Win for me!" With a massive screech, the fossil pokemon appeared gliding in the air.

Mewtwo looked at both sides and started, "This is a handicap match between Champion of Kanto, Lance Wataru and Ashura Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet town. Lance will be given a choice of six pokemon and Ashura will be given a choice of three pokemon. The battle is over when one side has lost all of their pokemon. There are substitutions and no time limit. Are both sides ready," Lance and Ash both gave a curt nod, "Begin!" Mewtwo spoke waving both flags down.

In a blur Pikachu immediately shot off. Everyone gasped at it's speed and Lance took action. "Aerodactyl, ice beam!" With a shriek, the field was an ice-skating rink. That, however, didn't stop Pikachu at all, right before the ice beam hit the area in front of him, it jumped, flipped and started skating around. A bit slower but still incredibly past. It raced towards the wall and ran along the sides even faster than before. It shot off in a white and silver gleam. It hit Aerodactyl and Pikachu was already back on the walls running. The combination of quick attack and iron tail was damaging, but not critical and Aerodactyl recovered fast, gaining altitude.

"Why isn't Ash saying anything?" Misty asked.

Sabrina was quick to follow with an answer, "He's talking to them through telepathy. I can sense the energy."

"Amazing, "Norman spoke, this obviously wasn't the boy from all those years ago.

Pikachu emitted a thunder that tore apart the field and sent ice and rock flying. Aerodactyl starting dodging the rocks and chunks of ice but found it difficult. It yelped in pain as several chunks began to hit him.

"Aerodactyl look out!" Lance shouted, but it was too late, Pikachu had used the rocks as skipping stones to get higher than Aerodactyl. He then came crashing down toward it with a thunder-powered volt tackle. It slammed Aerodactyl down into the ground. Pikachu sprinted back to his blind trainer. Aerodactyl got up shakily and winced as it tried to move it's left wing. Ash smirked noticed by all and uttered his first verbal command in the battle. "Now." Pikachu screamed and emitted a purple energy from it's hands rapidly coming closer to Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl found itself unable to move, paralyzed from the electricity from the last attack coursing through it. It slammed into the wall and slinked down to the ground unconscious. Lance swallowed and returned his fossil Pokemon.

"What power." Goodshow spoke.

"That's not Pikachu, Pikachu can't perform Night Daze." Cynthia uttered.

"That what is it?" Anabel spoke watching the battle with wide eyes.

Ash chuckled and waved his hand. Pikachu stood up and giggled once more. It glowed a purple color and turned into a Dragonite. It roared before giggling once more. Lance called out his own Dragonite as well.

Ash gave a single order this time. "Do as you please," In a blur of speed Ash's Dragonite flew into action spewing attacks left and right not giving room for Lance to command anything. Before he knew it, one of his dragonites were down. Gasps were heard round the arena. No one finished one of the Dragonite's that fast before.

Ash spoke once more, "Transform and 75% power." The Dragonite glowed purple once more before turning into a bipedal pokemon with a mane and purple and red colors. It wore a smirk on its face and giggled.

"A Zoroark, I've wanted one of those for a while," Iris spoke. "Hard to catch."

Lance gulped at the powerful pokemon but still confidently threw a pokeball again releasing his red gyarados. It's eyes widened seeing the human that helped it when it first evolved. It went over to his side and bowed down. Ash stroked its crest and pressed his forehead to it. Everyone watched amazed at the now docile pokemon. Ash stepped back and nodded. Gyarados returned itself to his pokeball and refused to battle.

"Gyarados?" Lance whispered not seeing this kind of behavior from one of his powerhouses before.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts and opened another pokeball to reveal a Dragonair.

"Pluvia, sunny day, and solarbeam."

"Zoroark, play time," Ash responded eerily calm. To much confusion. Zoroark glowed and Dragonair looked around in confusion before turning upside down and went all the way down to the arena floor (The world is upside down for it) It started to try and perform attacks but just ended up hurting itself or shooting in a completely different direction. Sabrina had to stop an attack that was headed for them as well. Dragonair starting smacking his head on the ground and released a dragon rage hurting itself and flew into Zoroark as well. Not expecting it, Zoroark waited for the impact. A double knockout.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief of getting rid of the confusing pokemon but he felt bad for dragonair, getting put through mind torture like that. But he also had his trump card.

"Dragonite, come out and win them all!" Lance shouted and revealed his oldest and most powerful pokemon. Everyone in the stadium smiled. Ash was going down.

However, Ash just laughed at the supposed threat confusing everybody. They half expected for him to make another whistle but he just took off the blindfold and revealed his glowing blue eyes. He wore a handsome grin and spoke, "Shame, i'd thought that you would come up with something new. Pikachu!"

The real electric mouse leaped up to Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek with Ash's. Many smiled at the heartwarming scene but grew serious. Lance would be in big trouble. Pikachu had beaten a dragonite once and he could certainly do it again, especially now that he's been training hard. This would be an amazing battle.

Lance made his move first, "Dragonite ice beam, just at Pikachu," he stated, careful to not make his mistake twice.

Pikachu shook his head at amusement and deflected the attack with an iron tail.

"Flamethrower!" Lance called frustrated ice beam wouldn't work.

Pikachu countered with screech and ripped the flamethrower apart.

Lance was getting ticked off, "Dragon Rage!"

Pikachu used its tail as a springboard and jumped over the Dragon Rage. The Pikachu came spinning down with an iron tail and smacked Dragonite on it's head. It gave out a cry of pain and clutched his head. Pikachu dashed off once again to a safe spot and made a little ball of blue energy in his hands and threw it up. Thunderclouds formed in the arena and rain beat down on the pokemon. Pikachu released a thunder into the sky and waited for a response.

"I know what's going to happen," May, Max and Brock spoke together afraid of the outcome.

An even larger bolt of electricity came down upon the small mouse and shocked it. The rain vanished and a wet Dragonite snarled at the gold glowing Pikachu. Pikachu was sparking and snarling looking ferocious with electricity crackling through its fur. Pikachu started a screech and jumped into a quick attack. The screech enveloped the quick attack and swirled around Pikachu. He then charged into a volt tackle and turned his tail to iron. He growled while running lowering Dragonite's defense, finally, an electro ball swirled on its iron tail. Everyone looked in horror at the devastating combination. Lance turned away and heard the pained cry of Dragonite.

Mewtwo broke the silence, "Lance has lost all of his Pokémon, and Ashura is the victor." The arena was deathly silent. Ash tossed a ketchup packet at Pikachu who sat down, ripped open the little packet and started to slurp the treat down. Pikachu squaled in happiness and returned to Ash's shoulder still eating the red condiment.

"Anyone else need more convincing?" Ash spoke pleased at their baffled expressions. "No one? Good. The tournament starts tomorrow 8 A.M. sharp, you're not there, you're out. Goodshow will be watching. I'm sure my preposition will come to pass soon. Your rooms are labeled in that hallway. Don't come into this one or I can't promise your safety." Ash said pointing to the individual hallways as he walked away, cloak swishing behind him and Mewtwo floating nearby. Paul, Jessie and James followed snickered at their faces and shortly followed.

"Lance? Are you okay?" Clair, his cousin, asked. Lance didn't move from the trainer's box since the battle ended.

"I don't know, I've never been crushed that way before," he whispered. Alder and Wallace agreed. "He's a monster,"

"No he isn't," Cynthia snapped. Realising her mistake, she recomposed herself and quickly followed with another statement. "He's compensating for the betrayal." She spoke before going into the guest hallway to try and find her room.

"Wait, how does she know about that?" Brock whispered.


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Revelations

Cynthia cursed herself for slipping up like that. Now she's planted the seed of curiosity and it's only going to grow. "Goddamn it!" She swore as she walked down the long corridor looking for the door with her name on it. The guest area was large with a main hallway with many branches; it would take a good ten minutes to explore the entire thing.

"If you're looking for your room, you won't find it here." A voice spoke.

Cynthia whirled around to see Ash leaning on the wall with a smile on his face. "I labeled the rooms based on compatibility. Gym leaders with each other, couple with next door rooms, and the lot of it. Your room is across mine." Ash spoke with a glint in his eye.

"Ash, you know, that's a dangerous thing to do with so many people around."

"I live by danger," he spoke with an even bigger grin. "I missed you," he said softly, walking towards her. "So, so much." He circled his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. She inhaled his musty, pine scent. His signature smell and she loved every whiff of it. She looped her arms around his neck and stared at his handsome face.

"It's been 8 months too long."

"I know….you realise Mewtwo is taking everyone to dinner tonight. Maybe you have some unfinished business to take care of….in my room."

Cynthia laughed and pushed him off, already regretting leaving his warm embrace, "You know that can't be possible. I'm always at things like that, they'll question my disappearance. I wish I could do that though."

Ash sighed, "It was worth a try." His eyes flashed blue, "Someone's coming," He gave her a quick peck on the lips, smiled and teleported away. Cynthia smiled to herself at the small kiss and turned around to see who was coming down the hallway. Sabrina and Agatha came walking down scanning the doors for their name.

Sabrina suddenly stopped, "I sense psychic energy. Has Ash been here?"

Not noticing Cynthia, Agatha responded, "Last minute checks?" Cynthia capitalized on the obliviousness and quietly tiptoed into another branching hallway.

Sabrina snapped her head at the moving object. The only thing she saw was a tuft of long, blond hair. Cynthia. What was she doing with Ash?

She thought about it as she walked further down the hall. Cynthia and Ash shared a glance when he revealed himself and Cynthia had the sudden spike of defense for him as well. Now this? Something was definitely going on.

Cynthia escaped into the main hallway breathing a little heavily. That was close. Too close for comfort.

"Cynthia, where's your room?" Clair questioned. Cynthia pointed to a door in the "forbidden" hallway.

Clair gasped. "Really? He must have run out of rooms then."

"I guess, I'd better go and unpack."

"Right. See ya." Clair waved bye and walked into the maze of hallways to find her room. Cynthia unlocked her door with the key given to them with the letter and closed it behind her. It clicked letting her know it was locked. She turned around to unlock it so she can get her bags from the lobby faster, but it wouldn't budge. Knowing who was behind it, she turned around, hands on her hips, with an amused expression.

"You're going to trap me in my room?" She asked the man sitting on her balcony chair. He opened the screen door and walked into the room. He closed the curtains behind him and smirked.

"Most definitely. We didn't finish what happened in the hallway and I was looking forward to that kiss."

Cynthia giggled before stepping towards his outstretched hand. He grabbed her and spun her around so she was wrapped between both of his arms, unable to move.

Cynthia cocked an eyebrow, "You've never been that controlling before."

"I am controlling myself with much difficulty right now. I want my kiss."

She laughed but got cut off by a pair of lips capturing hers. He let her go so she could tangle her fingers through his hair. He dropped his hands to her waist. A minute passed before they broke apart for air.

Ash sighed playfully, "Much better,"

"Jeez lord, am I really that addicting?"

"You have no idea. There's a welcoming party/ceremony tomorrow. Dress well like you always do. Tomorrow's the first time you see me in a tux. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"I will. I'll also remember to take many pictures. MANY pictures."

"Ha, ha, ha, that's just so funny," he replied rolling his eyes. "I gotta go, I have training lesson scheduled with Mewtwo. " He gave her another quick kiss before jumping off the balcony. Cynthia rushed out to see if he was okay, only to see a Pidgeot with a standing rider speeding off into the distance. She smiled before starting to unpack.

Cynthia walked down to see all the competitors gathered in the lobby.

"What's going on?"

Lance replied quickly, "Were picking the best gym leaders for this challenge because there's way too many. Ash wants the best."

"Oh, okay. Who are we keeping?"

"All the frontier brains and elite four/champions, Sabrina, Surge, Blaine, Misty , Brock, Drake, Morty, Clair, Pryce, Juan, Winona, Norman, Maylene, Fantina, Volkner, Elesa, Clay, Drayden, Cilan, Iris, May, Max, Dawn, Delia, Gary, Oak, Barry, Tobias, Harrison, Tyson, Ritchie, and lastly, Red and Blue."

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"Yes, both wish to take part in this tournament. "

"My son/dad?" Gary and Professor Oak said together.

"Yeah," Lance replied seemingly shocked himself.

"Things just got better for me then," A deep and cold voice replied."A worthy competitor," Ash said stepping out of the shadows. "I take it everyone found their rooms most accommodating?"

Everyone nodded not being able to speak to the man who was once a boy.

"So what's this about Cynthia's room in the "forbidden" hallway?" Clair asked, her voice laced with curiosity. All the people in the lobby gasped at the new piece of news.

"Ah yes, Cynthia's room had recently been taken over by a family of pidgeot with a couple of eggs. Unfortunately, they can't fly over the ocean carrying them. So I just simply moved Cynthia to another spare room."

"Can we seem them?" Max cried.

"Very well," Ash replied turning around but not without giving Max a glare and motioned them to follow. He led them down the hallways and to a door marked "Pidgeot" over another card.

He knocked quietly and spoke, "Ari? Are you there?"

"Ari? Who the heck is Ari?" Max asked confused, "I thought we were looking fo-" A glare from Ash shut him up. A caw from the other room answered him and Ash carefully opened the door. A pidgeot was sitting on a straw nest on the bed. It smiled at Ash and glared at everybody else. It screeched unhappily.

"Relax, they're…..acquaintances. They won't harm you or your eggs as long as i'm here."

It glared once more and shuffled off the nest revealing three brown eggs with feather marks.

"Thank You." He spoke softly, "May they hatch into beautiful pidgey."

Ari cawed happily hopping over to Ash. It pecked him once and messed up his hair with its beak. Ash laughed and wrestled the Pidgeot away. It bats its wing against him and laughed at his shocked face.

He spoke again with an evil grin, "Luckily I have a certain pokemon with me." Ash opened a pokeball revealing a pichu. It cried out happily and nuzzled Pidgeot. The bird fell into paralysis and groaned at the baby pokemon. Ash laughed even harder at its disgruntled face and returned the tiny mouse. Pidgeot, at this point ticked off because of losing the battle, fired a small flamethrower with Ash promptly dodged. He pushed everyone out and slammed the door in Pidgeot's face. He chuckled once more and turned back to the group with a cold expression. Everyone was awestruck at the magnificent pokemon and baffled at Ash's sudden mood change.

"Mewtwo is taking you out to dinner tonight. Dress classy. Whoever is not participating will leave after tonight. There will be yachts in the docks at eight. My Elite Four will take you to your regions unless you have other means of transportation. Don't be late. To personnel competing tomorrow is the opening ceremony and party. All formal wear. Dresses for the women, tuxedos for the men. We will be recording the event but not doing it live stream. If all agree to it, we will broadcast all of the battles except for mine. No questions asked. Meet me in the gardens; my pokemon will guide you through the maze to get there if you get lost. The main stadium is for the top 16. There will be many challenges in between battle much like the Orange Crew. You may only choose six pokemon for the entire tournament. Legendaries are all included. The battles upto the last 32 will be three on three, then the rest will be 3 one on ones and the final 16 will be full six on six. A winner that is not me will reject my proposal of making the Orange Islands an official league. If I win however, The Orange League will become a yearly official battle if Goodshow approves. Does everyone agree with these terms?"

Everyone nodded their heads and eyed each other. This would be fierce competition especially with Ash. They had two days including today to pick their pokemon that would be sticking with them the entire time. Tough Choices.

"Good," he continued. "Dinner starts in five hours. I would save three for the maze." Ash turned around to leave. He looked back and and spoke with a smirk, "You only get three hints from my pokemon and the maze changes every hour. Have fun." He chuckled and walked away.

After an hour and a half had passed, everyone was waiting at the entrance of the maze. It was easily twice as tall as Cynthia, who was very tall by any standards. It was a bit different though, it had stone walls with Poison Ivysaur mixed with vines, making it impossible to climb over. They weren't allowed any pokemon for help either. Wonderful.

"Is everyone here?" Wallace called out to the mob of trainers behind him and the other champions.

No one objected and so, he led them into the maze. There was a couple of pokemon. An Illumise and a Volbeat using flash to give light as they walked through.

A long time passed and they were wandering around in circles. They were getting there though. One of Ash's pokemon helpers gave them a couple sticks of chalk. The other two guided them to the middle of the maze. Halfway there.

"We're due to meet him in another 20 minutes." Lance said frustrated and cold. The maze was extremely difficult now, it shifted three times. Their chalk marks were useless now.

Lance took out a pokeball.

"What are you doing?" Clair asked shivering.

"Getting Dragonite out. We don't want another temper tantrum for being late."

Cynthia bit her lip at this not noticing Sabrina watching her. Dragonite was called upon and started to take off when a hyper beam shot him down. A Drapion stood and roared. It chased them down and everyone took off running. Lance tried to hold it off but it destroyed every single one of his pokemon. The large group of finally shook it off and found the exit.

They found Ash and Mewtwo sitting across from each other concentrating. Mewtwo was wearing a bowtie around his neck and Ash was wearing black slacks with a navy blue dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He had a black and navy blue fedora on to shadow a bit of his face. Sabrina excitedly spoke, "May I join!"

Everyone stared at her, it was unusual to see her so happy. Ash nodded and said, "It will be a little difficult for you."

"I don't mind the challenge. It's been a while since I had one."She walked towards them and sat down making a triangle. They concentrated for a couple of minutes before Sabrina gasped and found herself flying. Ash and Mewtwo shot their hands out, eyes blazing blue, and psychically caught her and gently put her down.

"I apologize; we got carried away and didn't control our powers enough."

Sabrina smiled weakly, "It's okay. But...such power."

"Comes with my work."

"What work?" Delia piped up. She had been unusually quiet during the entire stay. Possibly because of the entire shock.

"My life is none of your business." He responded curtly and partially annoyed not even looking at her.

Delia gasped and started to form tears at her son's cruelty. Misty and Brock were quick to comfort her. May and Dawn stormed up to him.

"What's wrong with you? She's your mother!"

Ash glared harshly, "She lost her title as my mother when she betrayed me."

"We were just looking out for you!"

"So what? Make me give up my dream? Not a snowballs chance in the Distortion World"

"You were at it for a long time! Your mom just wanted you to settle down!"

"What about you huh? A loss at every Grand Festival and can't get over her crush on one of her rivals. You didn't even like pokemon when I met you. Now I'm regretting that experience. You were more of a failure than I was. Both of you."

May and Dawn gasped and started crying.

Misty came up next, "Ash! What in the poke-world is wrong with you! You're still the brat I remember years ago!"

"Enough..." Mewtwo spoke trying to diffuse the argument already feeling Ash's temper starting to rise.

"Shut Up!" Misty yelled at the pokemon fired up. "You're not even in this argument! Heck you killed him when he was still 10!" She turned back to Ash. "You know what! I think you need another wake up call! We were looking out for you and this is what we get! You're selfish and as stupid as you were ages ago! Nothing's changed except that the big head of yours gained even more volume," She was crying now, she just wanted Ash back.

She realized what she said and looked up at him quickly. He was shaking and a violent blue and purple glow was surrounding him. His head snapped up and everyone in the front gasped. His hat lay next to him, his hair was floating in an invisible force and his eyes weren't blue or amber. They were a harsh violet. Sabrina felt dizzy from all the negative psychic energy from him and fainted and fell into Surge's arms.

"ENOUGH!" Ash roared snapping his arm to the side. The table cloth flapped up knocking everything out of order. He closed his open palm into a fist and all the glass shattered causing many screams.

"I can't feel anything from him...It's all gone….."Anabel muttered with her eyes closed causing Brandon to look at the boy worriedly.

He brought Misty closer to him using psychic. As much as she struggled, she couldn't break free. He spoke softly and calmly scaring everyone more. "Say that again, I dare you," He flung her to Brock who was scared out of his wits. This wasn't their Ash. This was a monster. He snarled at his mother who tried to take a step toward him. His eyes flared once more before going back to Blue then the loving amber everyone missed. He fell back in a slump into Mewtwo's arms as Pikachu came dashing from the woods holding a half eaten berry in his mouth. Seeing the sight of its trainer, it dropped the berry and began conversing with Mewtwo frantically.

"He had a temper flare again. I had to drain his energy temporarily." Mewtwo responded to the mouse looking at the now asleep boy. He looked to the crowd and spoke, "You just had to provoke him and get him to throw his control out of the window didn't you? Are you satisfied?" Mewtwo yelled. He set up the table again fixing everything. The food appeared and Mewtwo spoke once more, "I have to go back to the house and make sure Ash is stable, you may eat. The Drapion that attacked you for cheating will guide you back through the maze." With that, Mewtwo, Ash, and Pikachu disappeared in a flash of light. But no one noticed the Sinnoh champion teleporting away as well.


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Tournament Begins

Mewtwo appeared with a flash in Ash's room. Pikachu was on its trainer's chest whimpering and muttering soothing words in his language. He gently laid Ash down on his king sized bed and changed him into something more comfortable. He pulled the blankets over him and left a warm towel on his head if a headache ever came up. Mewtwo floated to his window and grabbed some herbs that were growing in his window box. A plant that will stabilize psychic energy for enough time so Ash can recover and stabilize it himself. He ripped up the herbs and threw it into a pot of boiling water and added a spoonful of combee honey from the local pokemon. Stirring everything together, he left the cup on Ash's bedside and placed a barrier around it so it stays hot. He sensed Cynthia teleporting into his room and ushered Pikachu out the door following him as the mouse walked out.

"Get well master." Mewtwo spoke sadly as he closed the door.

Cynthia called out her togekiss and quickly told her to use teleport before anyone noticed. With a flash, she found herself in Ash's room. She shook her head trying to get rid of the dizzy spells after teleporting.

"I'll never get used to that," she mumbled looking around to make she was in the right place. Cynthia saw Ash in his bed asleep with a light snore. She blushed looking at the king size. The last time she on it, it involved many… acts of pleasure. She sat on the edge and combed his hair. 'So soft,' she thought running her fingers through it one more time. She grabbed the wet towel off his forehead and went to the bathroom to drench it again with warm water. She looked up in the mirror and saw a picture in the corner of the mirror. She smiled and carefully pulled the picture off the wall. They were kissing in the night on her balcony, when they first got together a couple of years after Ash disappeared. She found him in a cloak shopping for pokemon healing items. She had followed him all the way through a forest when he turned around and asked her what she was doing.

***flashback***

"Miss Cynthia, as much as I am flattered that you are following me, I do like my personal life to be private. " The tall man spoke.

"Hiding behind a cloak won't make you any different sounding Ash." At the name, the man froze and slowly pulled down his hood. Cynthia marveled at his mature face. His hair grew a bit longer covering his left eye and there were faint blue streaks through it as well. He was much taller and more muscular. Lean, but unnoticable muscles unless you looked for them.

"Pikachu's ear gave it away," she continued pointing to a yellow and black ear from the hood of his cloak. Pikachu jumped up and sheepishly rubbed the back of its head.

"Alright, fine. It is me and I have to get going."

"Why did you leave like that?"

"Because my life is shattered." He turned around to walk away but Cynthia ran and grabbed his arm.

"How?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But it's better that you do."

Ash reluctantly turned back and sat down on the forest floor, Cynthia mimicking his actions. And so, the long explanation began about how his family and friends betrayed him. Cynthia started comforting him when he seemed a bit shaky. He then started talking about living of for the past two years and surviving there when he found Mewtwo. Now he was off to New Island with Mewtwo to train there and to make the Orange Islands a new league. The went out for dinner that night courtesy of Ash. Ash flew her to her villa on the coast on his Charizard and left her on her balcony window. It was then she decided to take her chance.

"Ash! You forgot something!" She shouted before he left.

"What?" He replied floating down to be in level with Cynthia's balcony.

"Just come over the railing." He complied with a confused expression. Cynthia grabbed his arm so he wouldn't go away and held his hand. She walked closer to him until they were six inches apart.

"Cynthia? What are yo-" He started but stopped once he felt her lips on his for a quick second. When he looked at her, she was blushing and turned to run in her house. He caught her hand and looked at her bright red face with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Was the rushed reply from her.

"Really Cynthia? Shouldn't you know better?" Cynthia looked down fearing the worst. "That's not how you kiss at all." She looked up in shock and felt his lips press against hers. It was magnificent. He went slow with her the entire time and let her take charge, it was exhilarating. They kissed a few times reluctant to separate even for heard a click and turned around to see Pikachu holding a camera with a smile. They laughed and Ash spoke, "I'll send you a copy." He kissed her once more and leaped onto Charizard. She blew him a kiss which he caught and flew away.

***flashback end***

She smiled at the cute memory and brought the towel back to Ash. Sadly she didn't have her copy now, she'll just have to make do with Ash's. She grabbed his and carefully tucked it into her small purse. Cynthia sat back on the edge of the bed and gently wiped his forehead. He groggily opened his eyes and stared at Cynthia's grey eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly knowing his senses would be in override after one of these temper flares.

He nodded slowly and sat up. Cynthia grabbed the cup of tea and gave it to him. Ash sipped it with small sighs in between.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." he said sadly.

Cynthia smiled and kissed his cheek, "Remember what we did the last time you had one of these flares." she insinuated with a mischievous glint in her eye. Ash grinned and threw the rest of the tea down his throat. He pulled Cynthia to him and kissed her hard. Cynthia moaned into the kiss and tangled her hands into his hair. Ash's hands grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him. Getting out of the blankets, Ash placed Cynthia leaning against the headboard while still kissing her. Cynthia pulled back for a quick breath and resumed kissing Ash. He licked her lower lip asking for entrance and gently tickled her sides when she didn't comply. Letting out a gasp, Cynthia felt Ash's tongue work its way into her mouth.

'Cheeky Bastard' she thought, before mingling her tongue with his. Ash broke away and didn't waste a beat kissing down her neck all the way to her cleavage. He removed her shirt and threw it somewhere. Cynthia shimmied out of her pants and tossed them off the bed leaving her in her undergarments. A series of moans followed after and Ash suddenly felt much better.

Everyone sat quietly at the table and ate. After Ash's episode, no one had the courage to speak. Delia, Misty, Dawn and May were crying and Brock was pretty upset. That's when Lance spoke up, "Where's Cynthia?"

The guests all turned to look down the long table to find the blond haired champion but no one seemed to know where she was. The group quickly finished their dinner and went back through the maze to find the missing champion. Arriving at the mansion, Sabrina, Will, and Anabel all felt a spike of pleasure through their empathy field before it was silenced. Will and Anabel glanced at each other confused, while Sabrina tried to connect the dots between Ash and Cynthia's relationship using the spike of pleasure. It was definitely through sensitive actions she knew that. But the two of them? They seem like an unlikely match.

An hour passed and there was still no sign of the Sinnoh beauty. Lance was getting worried while he searched. Clair laughed at her cousin; they had separated from the group and started to search on their own as did the other champions.

"What if she got attacked by wild pokemon? What if she isn't even here? What if she got abducted by Clefairy?" Lance continued on with his ramblings as he peeked from door to door. It was painfully obvious that he had a crush on her and everybody who knew those two well enough was rooting for them to get together.

A yawn broke them from their thoughts. They saw Cynthia in a sleeping robe walking from a door labeled kitchen. They ran after her calling their name but they lost her.

"At least she's safe," Claire suggested to her winded relative.

"Yeah," he replied downtrodden that he couldn't find her in time.

The group reassembled and realized Cynthia probably went back to her room. Sabrina and Lance knocked and opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked. They tiptoed into her room and saw her sleeping. Sabrina pushed Lance out and closed the door. She tiptoed around her room for evidence about Cynthia's secret relationship. Bingo! Cynthia's favorite purse. A moan from the bed made Sabrina's head snap up. She put the purse in her handbag and walked out.

"She's fast asleep." Sabrina stated to the small group that remained. They nodded and left. She glared at Lance and stated, "You may not see her." She concluded pushing him out of the forbidden hallway. Sabrina thought about what would be in that purse and stepped into her room calling it a day.


	4. Chapter 8

The next morning, the competitors awoke to the sound of explosions. Running outside, they were met with the sight of a certain blue and ebony haired man. Everyone watched, horrified, as Mewtwo and a Lucario launched attacks at him. Right as they were about to hit, he created a glowing shield and stood against most of the attacks. As most of the attacks had been dissipated, Ash deactivated his shield and kicked the rest back, his bare foot covered in a slight fiery blue aura which resembled a blaze kick. Lucario, Mewtwo and Ash bowed to each other, accepting a draw. He recalled Lucario and seemingly made the Pokéball vanish into thin air. Ash, having had enough physical exertion for the morning, sat down on a rock and splashed water on himself. He arched his back and threw off his loose muscle shirt. All the female eyes widened, his shoulders were wide, he had a hardened eight pack, and his pecs were well-defined. He let out a large sigh as he enjoyed his time in between training.

"Ash, what was that?" Bruno asked.

"Training, for me." he replied, opening his eyes to show amber, not blue. "Takes my mind off things." He switched his eyes back to blue and wrung out his shirt, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the small stream of sweat that dripped from the shirt.

Just as was about to speak again, Bertha yelled out, "Ash! Look out!" But he was already on the move. A Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan circled him, as he back flipped away from a kick courtesy of Hitmonlee. He flicked his eyes between them, when Hitmonchan made the first move. He threw a series of punches at the young man who promptly dodged them all, while slowly backing up.

"What's he doing? He's going to back up into Hitmonlee!" Bruno yelled, looking really into the battle. Ash was just about to crash into Hitmonlee, who was preparing for a low sweep. Just as Hitmonlee was about to kick, Ash jumped and flipped off of Hitmonlee's shoulders, landing behind the two Pokémon, making them attack each other with their momentum. Bruno was fixated on the battle, while all the girls were fixated on his flexing muscles. He finally went on the offensive, getting between the two again and making them land hits on each other while he ducked and jumped. He leaped into a handstand and spun on his hands, while throwing kicks to both Pokémon. If he wasn't stuck fighting two pokemon, he could easily pass as a breakdancer. Everyone was awed at the sight, and gasped when he attacked with a low sweep, knocking both Pokémon off balance. He grabbed Hitmonchan's arm and flung him over to Hitmonlee, promptly creating a pile of fighting types. Ash sat on the mound of Pokémon and cheered, but Hitmonchan threw him off and proceeded to wrestle him, who laughed and tackled Hitmonchan in return. Hitmonlee lay on the ground, groaning, faking his own death. Ash laughed at Hitmonchan's feeble attempts at wrestling him, and laughed even harder at the groaning Hitmonlee. Pikachu got excited as well. and threw up an electro-ball, which exploded in a shower of sparkles.

Everyone looked on, surprised at the mood Ash is in with his Pokémon, compared to his coldness towards humans.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" A voice broke the thoughts of many. Cynthia was jogging towards them, but that wasn't what caught their attention. It was her outfit. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of white shorts, showing off her pale, smooth, long legs. She had her hair back in a ponytail showing off the frame of her face, although her bangs were ever present on her face, covering her right eye. Lance started sputtering incomprehensible words, sporting a large blush. Clair raised her eyebrow at the change.

"Uh...Cyn-Cynthia…I um- just want to say um-" Clair pushed her love-struck cousin aside and whistled at Cynthia.

"Hot damn, girl! What happened?"

"I had a fun night!"

"What sort of fun?" Clair hinted, wiggling her eyebrows.

Cynthia winked, much to the surprise of everyone, and responded, "The best kind." She looked toward Ash, who was shamelessly checking her out, much to Lance's dismay. He sent a quick wink and smirk at her when the groups' attention was off of him. Cynthia rolled her eyes, he was such an arrogant asshole, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She turned her attention to Clair and watched as her mouth dropped open. The dragon trainer stared at Cynthia's grey orbs, alarmed at the sudden spike of confidence and dirty suggestions.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows and looked at Ash. She caught the wink he sent her and frowned. What was going on?

Before Sabrina could say anything, Brock voiced a question that he had been holding onto for these last few days, "Cynthia, how did you know about our spat with Ash anyway?"

The old "friends" of Ash nodded their heads, just recognizing the weird circumstance that had befallen them.

Cynthia pursed her lips and sent a glance to Ash, who nodded. She sighed and admitted reluctantly, "This isn't the first time I've met Ash after the betrayal. We ran into each other in Sinnoh when he was hunting for a pokemon. I demanded to know why he was off the grid for half a year and we got into a pokemon battle, that I won narrowly. I made Ash tell me what happened to him," her eyes hardened as she looked at them, her usually warm and welcoming eyes became stormy. "Frankly, I'm disgusted with all of you. I've been putting up with you for a while, but if I see something I don't like, don't be surprised if I call you out on it," Cynthia finished and turned to face Ash, but saw he went back inside already. She sent one last glare at the group and walked back into the house.

Everyone that had been friends with Ash hung their heads in shame, a fresh wave of guilt washing over them. Delia had started to cry again, while Professor Oak and Gary tried to calm her down.

Sabrina wasn't satisfied, something else happened then, something that made them closer. She was sure they were involved in a relationship now, but why would Cynthia hide that? Why was she in a relationship with him in the first place? Most importantly, how did Ash get all of his power? When she followed Cynthia back inside, she wished she had a camera, because right in front of her, a black haired man and a blonde were in a heated make-out session. Sabrina narrowed her eyes and cursed herself for not bringing her phone. When she tried to creep away, Sabrina felt a three fingered hand close over her mouth, and inhaled a sweet smelling powder. _Sleep powder,_ she realised, before falling into the darkness.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes at the kissing couple, _Can't keep their hands off of each other for two seconds_. He erased Sabrina's memories of entering the house and seeing his master and mistress kissing, and teleported her to her room. Pikachu started snickering loudly, and Ash broke away from Cynthia, who was gasping and unresponsive to what was going on around her, still feeling the effects of the kiss. Pikachu started chanting loudly, " _Ash and Cynthia sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-"_ Before he could finish, he was caught by the tail and hung upside down by a certain trainer of his.

"What did Pikachu say, Ash?" Cynthia spoke breathlessly, recomposing herself from the electrifying makeout session.

"You don't want to know, as I can't guarantee my partner's safety from your anger if you found out. Besides, it's nothing that we don't already know." Ash replied, smirking at the wiggling Pikachu.

" _Ash! Let me go now! I'll shock you into next week!"_

"Won't work pal. Aura, remember?"

" _Mewtwo! Some help!"_

" _Sorry Pikachu, you had it coming,"_ Mewtwo replied, smirking.

" _Rape! Someone help me! I'm getting harassed!"_ Pikachu screamed, hoping one of his fellow pokemon would help him, but everyone was out in the forests and gardens. Pikachu slumped. accepting defeat, " _Oh, woe is me!"_ Pikachu moaned, putting the back of his paw on his forehead, where he started fake crying and sniffling. Ash rolled his eyes, "I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots,"

"I think it's cute, Ash," Cynthia said, hugging Ash from behind and resting her forehead on his shoulder blade.

"I think it's plain annoying," Ash deadpanned, placing the yellow mouse on his head. Pikachu immediately stopped "crying," and snuggled into his trainer's warm hair, only to recoil when he found that it was drenched with sweat. Immediately, he jumped off, shook himself to get rid of the salty liquid, and started another rant about how inconsiderate Ash was to him. The auburn eyed man ignored his best friend and turned to Mewtwo, "Do we have any last-minute jobs that we can squeeze in before the tournament starts tomorrow?"

" _We can probably do this one,"_ Mewtwo handed a piece of paper to Ash, " _We only need to capture around 10-12 eevee, it doesn't matter if they are evolved or not. Pokemon rangers need a new shipment to give to the newbies."_

Ash hummed at that, "Alright, how much are they paying?"

" _1,000,000 yen."_

"That's acceptable, get back to them and tell them to expect pokeballs to arrive at their Kanto

branch office."

" _Alright,"_

Cynthia walked in front of him and smiled sadly, "You've really changed,"

Ash softened his eyes and replied, "This world is a cruel place. If I don't bend it to my will, it

will bend me to its will, and I am not one to be bossed around. This is who I am Cynthia, It's what I've become."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," the blonde haired beauty whispered, kissing the corner

of his mouth. She exited the room with soft footsteps, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

Ash snapped out of his daze and went to change into his "work" clothes, which consisted of some upper body armor and all black clothing. He strapped on his empty gun holsters and sheathed his combat knives. He quickly laced his combat boot and shouldered a small backpack filled with snacks, water, potions, berries, herbs, pokeballs, and a small first aid kit for himself.

When he walked into the living room, everyone was gathered, socializing over the lunch Mewtwo and co. set out. Ash stood on a table to announce his temporary departure, "I hope you are enjoying your afternoon. Unfortunately, I need to step out for a few hours in order to complete a job for a client. I should be back before dinner, but if I don't return by then, please continue with your activities. I will guarantee my arrival before the tournament. Tomorrow morning, you shall find your name on a roster sheet in this room. You will be put into groups of your type specialty and you will fight against everyone else. The more matches you win, the more points you get to ensure your ascension into the top sixteen. All elite four and champions, including myself and my four, will be interspersed within the type groups as to balance out the system. Two people from every group will make it out of the group stage, and in the quarterfinals and onward your opponent will be randomly selected. If you have any questions, you may ask Mewtwo or me."

Mewtwo floated into the room, carrying two specialized silver guns, throwing them to Ash, who expertly spun them in his hands and checked the ammunition quickly. He secured them in his holsters and went to jump off the table, when his mother's voice cut through the silence, "Ash, what are those for?" she asked, frightened at the thought of her son using firearms.

"As I have said before, my occupation is none of your business," he replied curtly, trying to keep his anger in check.

Brock was the one to speak up this time, "You're not poaching pokemon, are you Ash?"

Ash tsked, smirking, "You really have that little faith in me, Brock? I'm wounded...not really. I could care less about what you people think, but for your ease of mind, I do catch and sell pokemon. They go to homes all over the regions. Pokemon Rangers, Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys and even your G-Men have some of my caught pokemon in your ranks. Who do you think caught the Tyranitar mother and her clutch for your reserve?"

Lance gasped at the realization, he had made a business transaction with who he thought was a mysterious but reliable pokemon catcher, but was in fact Ash Ketchum.

"Why the guns though?" Max piped up, with Norman standing behind him. May still refused to meet his eyes, which made him smirk, "I run into poachers often. I don't like to do this, but one gun has tranquilizers, and the other has live ammunition. I use the more lethal gun if they're experienced, and don't mind blood on their hands, pokemon or human."

Delia started crying again, causing Ash to roll his eyes, but also feel a pang of guilt for making his mother worry. He shoved that feeling as deep as possible into his mind, and walked outside to gather the team he had selected for this hunt. Once he stepped outside, however, he was interrupted by two figures racing towards his home island. One coming by sea on top of a blastoise, and one coming by air on a charizard that was about as large as his, maybe even a bit bigger. Ash grinned widely, already knowing who those people were. The Blastoise docked first, and an auburn haired man with a striking resemblance to Gary leaped off and returned the water pokemon.

"Hello Blue," Ash greeted stoically.

"Ash," Blue nodded.

"Dad?" Gary breathed, seeing his father for the first time since he was a child. Professor Oak couldn't speak, his voice failing him as he studied his long-lost son.

The Charizard made a more intimidating entrance, landing with a large thud, causing the ground to rumble. It let out a jet of flame up into the sky and snorted smoke out of its nostrils in a show of power. A figure leaped off of the flame pokemon's back and returned the lizard. He pulled back the hood covering his face, and everyone let out a gasp. There stood the presumed dead Kanto champion in all of his glory. Delia sobbed loudly, while smiling, not sure whether to be happy for her husband's return, or to break down thinking what he would do to her once he found out what she did to their son. Ash smirked at the man.

"Hello Ash," The red eyed trainer spoke, his voice scratchy and coarse. A smile graced his sharp, handsome features as he looked over the strong young man standing in front of him. A change from the struggling child he met on top of Mount Silver a couple of years ago.

"Hey Dad."

 **A/N**

 **Things are heating up! The guns are modeled after Tatsuya's Silver Horn guns from The Irregular at Magic High School.**

 **If you have been confused about the lack of a start, this story is a continuation of a story by the same name, by KingFatMan25. The beginning chapters are contained in his story.**

 **/s/9448285/1/Pokemon-Facing-The-Past**

 **Please review & leave comments/suggestions!**

 **See you next time.**


	5. AN

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have to let you know that Facing the Past and Omerta have been put on a temporary hiatus until I straighten out some problems. Omerta was really an experiment and I didn't realize it would get quite a few views so I need to think about what direction I want the story to go. Facing the Past is challenging for me to continue because I have trouble with keeping up with the plot line made by KingFatMan25 and I need some time to think about it. The stories will most likely e continued after I finish one or two of my other stories or I get inspiration to write for these stories again. Suggestions would be nice so PM me if you have some ideas that could work with the story...Sorry to all the readers who were looking forward to a chapter but I need some time off to collect my thoughts for these stories. I hope you guys respect my decision and I promise I won't abandon these stories.**

 **Til next time,**

 **PikaPalOut**


End file.
